1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of water displays.
2. Prior Art
In EPCOT Center, in Disney World in Florida, laminar flow nozzles have been used to provide a water display known as the Leapfrog fountain. That water display is characterized by a plurality of laminar flow nozzles spaced unequal distances apart to traverse an area. At each position, a laminar flow nozzle directs a laminar flow stream toward an adjacent laminar nozzle position. Adjacent each laminar flow nozzle position is also a sink region designed so that the splash resulting from a laminar flow stream entering the sink region will be minimized and the water recovered for continuous use. Each nozzle therefore is capable of directing a laminar flow stream in an arch from the respective nozzle to the sink region of an adjacent nozzle utilizing an arch of fixed height and span. Two laminar flow nozzles are located at each nozzle position so that the laminar flow streams may be directed in either direction around the pattern as desired By control of the streams, the Leapfrog displays may create a sea serpent like appearance, in effect appearing as if a single stream of a fixed length eminates from the ground, loops through the ground at other points and ultimately disappears into the ground.
By the proper coordination of the laminar flow streams, such fountains may be given a form of personality all their own, being a source of amusement to children and adults alike. This was developed by the inventors of this patent for Disney. As a result, the assignee of the present invention has installed this general type of fountain at various locations throughout the world under licensee agreement with Disney. The purpose of the present invention is to extend the use of laminar flow nozzles through still new and different water displays to provide further unusual effects commanding attention in both daytime and evening environments.